Vivazar Alpha
When Vivazar Alpha was first discovered in 2178 CE, people believed it to be a giant moon. Upon closer inspection in 2179 CE, it was actually discovered that Vivazar Alpha was a giant artificial construction made by a race long extinct. It is dated to be somewhere near 32-33 million years old, though some scientists still debate the origin and age of the super-massive space station. It is theorized that Vivazar Alpha didn't originally belong to the Asgard system, but was pushed by gigantic thrusters. Little trace of its creators exists, only that of records and ancient artifacts found within the station. No physical remains of the original inhabitants has ever been found, though expedetions still search for clues. One of the first things scientists and explorers noticed upon finding Vivazar Alpha was the massive mass effect field generators still functioning and operating at full capacity, despite being dormant for more than 32 million years. Records suggest that it was built by a prosperous galaxy spanning empire, called the Scyth Empire. Scientists has since then found millenia ancient photos of what the Scyth might have looked like, along with documents that told the story of the long forgotten empire. By 2185, only 24.87% of the station has been explored, along with a shocking discovery of an ancient sentient AI operating the station. Discovery In 2178 CE a small research vessel collecting measurements from odd static disturbances arrived in the Asgard system, to refuel at the human colonies located there. Along the way they found the source of the strange disturbance, and managed to spot a super-sized solid object. The discovery was passed on as "just another exo-moon" and abandoned, until 2179 CE, where a massive burst of energy emitted from the object. Several research convoys were sent to investigate, and all were amazed of what they discovered. As soon the word was sent out that the object was actually a massive space station of unknown origin, governments from all over the galaxy started funding research and expedition projects. Many people questioned the nature of this discovery and the station, considering its size and the neighboring colonies. Further investigation by expedition teams suggests that Vivazar Alpha uses stealth systems akin to that of Normandy-class stealth frigates, just on a unimagineable scale. Every few years it vents all the collected heat, and refreshes its atmoshphere simulators. That was what prompted the second large energy emision. Recent discoveries A recent expedition lead by a salarian scientist Hardin Vankos discovered what may have been the only trace of Vivazar Alpha's original owners, when they reached the heart of the station after wandering around in the tunnel-like mazes and ancient cities. They were greeted by an ancient AI who were very well aware of their presence, and could adapt to their language within a few seconds of analyzing it. The AI chronicled the story of the once-mighty Scyth Empire, who, like every advanced civilization to arise in the galaxy, perished in the cycle of galactic extinction by the ancient and ruthless Reapers. Upon studying the AI and ancient Scyth tech, it was revealed that the Scyth Empire were very advanced, more so than the current civilizations that inhabit the Citadel. Their weapons resembled the mysterious molten-metal beam projectiles the Reapers used, suggesting that the Scyth managed to take down and reverse-engineer a Reaper. Upon closer inspection, the AI revealed that it itself consisted of over 50 million consciousnesses uploaded into the station by the Scyth. Category:Space Stations Category:Articles by GruffMuff